


10 Feet Tall

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Awkward Dan Howell, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Phil Lester, First Meetings, Hugs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan feels like sometimes he'd be better off big and alone and feared than small and loved. Phil disagrees.





	10 Feet Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> 10 Feet Tall  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> "This is about how I want people to think I'm cool and big and scary, but that'd probably lead to me becoming very lonely, so for now I'll be soft."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

> _Climb over the circus walls / Finally feel at home / Cotton candy floss / Haunted houses ghosts / I wanna feed the ducks / I wanna eat some stones / Sink down to the bed / Finally feel at home // My teeth falling out again / The dentist called my name / I didn't answer him / I feel it in my guts / I'd tear them piece by piece / But I don't care enough / For centre 33 / Now I wanna be ten feet tall / With big red horns // Five star banquet / Twenty course / I got no friends / I feel so ill / I'm so dang tall and growing still // I wanna be ten feet tall / I wanna grow big red horns / Fingers covered in thorns / That pierce everything // I wanna be ten feet tall / I wanna eat fire and snow / I wanna scare everyone_

_~10 Feet Tall, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018)_

_•-•-•-•-•_

Dan sighs as watches the world blur by as the train moves along the tracks.

"You still there?" Phil asks after a moment.

"Huh?" Dan mumbles into his phone. "Yeah, sorry."

"Thinking?" Phil asks sympathetically. "I'm excited too; can't stop thinking about what it'll be like to actually get to hug and kiss you and everything. Been waiting a long time for this, Dan Howell."

"Mmhmm," Dan hums in response.

"That's not what you're thinking," Phil realises.

"No, it's not," Dan sighs. Phil swears under his breath.

"Then forget everything I said," he requests. "What are you thinking of?"

"How cool it would be to scare everyone, to be feared and scary instead of cute and loved," Dan answers. Phil makes a clicking sound with his tongue.

"I like you cute and loved," he says after a moment. "So stay cute and soft for me, okay?"

"No promises," Dan replies, still staring out the window. "What if I don't hit puberty- I beat the crap out of it and I get big strong muscles and shoot up to ten feet?" Phil laughs, the sound slightly distorted through Dan's phone.

"As cool as that'd be," he says, "I don't think it'll happen. Even if it does, you're my cute little pretty boy either way." Dan scoffs.

"Shut up," he tells Phil, who giggles. "You're so cheesy. This is why Charlie broke up with you."

"You know that's not true," Phil replies. "Let's leave that subject alone for the week, please. He's already going to be calling non-stop to make sure I don't sleep with you. I'd rather not let Char get a better foothold on my life then he's already got." Dan is silent.

"Sorry," he finally says.

"Mmm, not a problem," Phil assures him lightly. "I should let you go. See you in five!"

***

"Dan!" Phil calls, spotting the younger boy. Dan turns to see the taller boy waving and grins, waving back. "Get over here, idiot!" Dan starts walking over, and Phil begins walking toward him as well. They both abandon their calm and collected attitudes, running towards each other. Phil grabs Dan tightly, pulling him close.

"Hi," Dan laughs, letting Phil crush him. "Nice to meet you."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Phil admits, letting go of Dan. "Look at you! You're adorable!" Dan scowls.

"I am not  _adorable_ ," he tells Phil indignantly, trying to make himself look taller. "I am darkness itself. I am great and terrible. Fear me." Phil grins, and Dan notices how his tongue pokes out from between his teeth- just the way it did during the hours of Skype calls they shared.

"Yeah, sure you are," Phil laughs. "You're cute, Dan, so accept it. You're never going to be the big guy everyone is afraid of, and that's alright. I like _this_ you- the cute little awkward teenager with the long fringe and shy smile." Dan looks up at his through long lashes.

"You mean that?" he asks quietly.

"I mean it completely and whole-heartedly. You're mine, Daniel- cuteness and all."

"I'm _not_ cute!"


End file.
